


独宠

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 11





	独宠

公司新调来了一位总裁气质禁欲霸气迷人，一袭修身黑色西服不仅展示了姣好的身材还充满了职业精英感，大长腿一迈高瘦挺拔的身姿甚是酷帅，走过的路上都能带起一阵轻风气旋。尤其那张精致的厌世脸更是彰显高级范儿，薄唇紧抿漠视万物。一次甩发一个抬眼举手投足间都充满了的强大魅力。

办公室的人们个个花痴的不得了流口水已经不算什么了，这么S的人恐怕有些抖M已经下面流水了。她们只想腿软倒在吴哲晗面前，想象着把自己轻轻拥在怀里深情的对视着幸福之极。

别的人看着吴哲晗发呆，许佳琪看着吴哲晗发愁。作为一名总裁秘书这是自己的新上司，看起来真是高冷不好惹的样子，如果做错事总裁肯定会用那双美丽的眼睛夹着刀片飞过来，插的自己血迹斑斑。一想到这里许佳琪就害怕的打了一个冷颤，小心翼翼的抱着资料跟吴哲晗进入了办公室。

“吴...吴总这是我整理的资料，方便你能更快更好的了解公司所进行的项目。”

许佳琪看着坐在办公椅上面无表情的吴哲晗，都不敢直视她的眼睛小心翼翼的把怀里的资料递交到她面前供吴哲晗阅目。

吴哲晗用目光上下打量着眼前长有一张俏皮娃娃脸的秘书觉得甚是可爱，可她好像有点不太敢看自己。好想去捏一捏她的脸蛋，手感一定会不错。天天对着这样一个可爱秘书心情也会变好的。

新官上任三把火，吴哲晗把内心把对初见许佳琪的喜爱深深的藏了起来，表面却没有显露任何微表情。那双深邃的眼睛就这样把许佳琪看了透，让她觉得自己好像没有穿衣服就这样光着身子一清二楚的曝光于吴哲晗的目光下刷的羞意就红到了耳根，逃也似的离开了。看着许佳琪的身影消失在眼前时吴哲晗的嘴角才轻微的扬了一下依旧不易察觉。

猎物一旦盯上，这只可爱的小狐狸就已经逃不掉了。

许佳琪从总裁办公室出来后身边的同事立刻围了过来。

“你这工作真能大饱眼福啊，我们可羡慕死你了。”

“什么嘛你们是没看到那张脸仿佛是珠穆朗玛峰上的千年冰雕，冷若冰霜，她看了我两眼浑身汗毛都竖起来了。太可怕了！”

“哎呀你真是身在福中不知福，咱俩要是能换工作我天天做梦得笑醒。”

许佳琪看着吴哲晗的办公室叹了一口气，总裁确实看起来一表人才，但愿脾气不会差到哪里去，上个总裁不仅头秃还油腻得让人恶心，时不时的摸自己的手真是在他淫威之下深深作呕，如今因为贪污公款坐牢了，心里应该放松很多的呀，毕竟这个和上个比起码看起来好太多了。

怕什么谁还不是两个眼睛一张嘴。只要每天好好工作加上真诚的微笑跟她搞好关系，总有一天冰山也能被暖阳所融化。加油，你可以的。

许佳琪在内心暗暗给自己打气，随后露出标准的八颗牙齿努力工作了起来。

就这样她每天都微笑着跟吴哲晗打招呼，笑的像个漂亮的洋娃娃。

这天晚上许佳琪看到自己的上司还在加班实在不好意思先走，端着两杯咖啡就进了办公室陪着吴哲晗一起坐在细皮沙发上工作。

“吴总咖啡。”

看到许佳琪坐在了自己身旁吴哲晗的眼睛终于离开了电脑屏幕撇了许佳琪一眼

“谢谢，这么晚了还不回家休息吗？”

“嘿嘿这不您也没休息嘛。”

许佳琪也不知道在傻笑什么，人的本能看到美丽的事物就会变傻。她承认接触吴哲晗的这几天下来没有自己最开始想象的那么可怕，就是太高冷不爱笑而已。

“吴总你看我，你笑起来一定很好看。”

许佳琪故意扯大嘴角在吴哲晗面前使劲儿笑着，炯炯有神的眼睛都发着光，然而太卖力笑的双下巴都要出来了。

没成想吴哲晗伸出手掌一下子把许佳琪笑开的脸捏了回来，嘴唇撅起来像是要索吻。

“？”

许佳琪蠢萌蠢萌的疑惑表情在吴哲晗看来真是可爱极了。嘴巴粉嘟嘟的泛有光泽勾引着吴哲晗的视线，不由自主的继续下移看到对方领口下若隐若现的酥软沟壑。

空气里的暧昧情绪在发酵，夜风吹动了窗帘沙沙作响。吴哲晗下意识的舔了一下嘴唇后放手继续工作了起来。可能夜风太温柔都把许佳琪给吹困了，这班加着加着就不由自主的靠在吴哲晗的肩膀上睡着了。她看着一脸疲惫的许佳琪这都能睡的香甜真是可爱又无奈，起身轻轻把她放倒在沙发上躺好，细心的脱下高跟鞋并给她盖上了自己的西装外套，随机把办公室的空调温度调高了几度后，坐在自己的椅子上休息了一晚上。

第二天流言四起，许佳琪迷迷糊糊的从办公室出来后，受到了一些同事们异样的眼光。在食堂吃饭的时候还听到了隔壁桌的同事们在窃窃私语自己和吴总之间的关系。

“哎呦有些人真是表面清纯骨子里是个狐狸精啊。”

“晚上不回去和吴总独处一室指不定等着献身吴总好上位呢。”

“哎哎她在看我们呢，姐妹们先吃饭。”

许佳琪旁边虽然有真心相信她的朋友们，但听到这种话说谁都觉得膈应人。气的她眼眶通红手直抖看着心爱的食物没有了一点胃口。趁泪水滑落之际头也不回的离开了。

下午工作的时候吴哲晗察觉到了许佳琪泛红的眼角和身边的低气压，单纯可爱的人内心的情绪根本藏不住，开心就笑不开心就嘟嘴。很明显许佳琪在忍着不开心。

吴哲晗感觉这样工作起来负面效果太大了，随即问她，“是昨晚没有睡好吗所以这么不开心。 ”

许佳琪看都没没看她一眼只是撇了撇嘴说道：“没有”只不过嗓子听起来有点沙哑。

看她这样吴哲晗只好耸耸肩膀再也没有追问，然而许佳琪越想越气越想越委屈，就因为自己身职地位所以就这样诋毁，而吴哲晗居然什么都不知道。啪嗒啪嗒除了电脑上打键盘的手指还有许佳琪控制不住的眼泪。

“她们凭什么那样说我呀，明明我们什么都没有做！”

许佳琪最终还是向吴哲晗说出了现在公司关于她们两个人的流言蜚语，越说越伤心，眼泪叭叭的流。

看着哭的极为伤心的许佳琪，吴哲晗看着她眨眨眼顺便递了张纸巾过去轻搂在怀，“没事我们清者自清，努力工作不要太在意别人的看法。”轻轻拍着许佳琪的背部想让她放松下来。

“呜呜我太难了......”

正靠在吴哲晗的肩膀上擦着眼泪的许佳琪突然停了下来。

“？”

自己怎么在吴总怀里？看着眼前被她眼泪湿透的衣领和满是担心的眼神瞬间一阵冷风从脚踝刮过彻底清醒了。

“咳咳我去上个洗手间。”

随即看来到洗手池看着镜子里满脸通红的自己不禁感到惊讶。

“天哪许佳琪你的脸怎么这么红”

而在办公室的吴哲晗也对自己刚才的行为挑了下眉，嘴角不经意的向上勾起。心里已经能想到许佳琪赤身裸体跪在家里的地毯上挺起圆润的嫩臀时一脸羞涩求操的模样。

过了两天后许佳琪发现谣言的声音已经逐渐销声匿迹。那几个散布谣言的同事也跟自己道了歉。她知道吴总一定也下场了。不然她们不会这么快的乖乖道歉。

下班的时候许佳琪把心里斟酌了一天的感谢词终于鼓起勇气说了起来，吴哲晗听完也没有回答只是拿着手中的玛莎拉蒂车钥匙问她。“今晚有没有空来我家里坐坐。”

就这样许佳琪鬼使神差的坐上了吴哲晗的车，一路无言。但她内心总觉得有什么事情即将发生容不得自己拒绝。

私人流水别墅审美品位很高，俩人进门赤脚踩在覆盖整个地板的高级羊绒地毯上，吴哲晗开了一瓶红酒，坐在欧式真皮沙发上晃着里面的红色液体，透过鲜艳的高脚杯看到许佳琪环顾四周举足无措的神情终是开了口。

“要当我的奴吗？”

“啊？不是...吴总我不太明白，我只是来向你表达感谢的。”

“你把自己送给了我。”

“吴总...不...不是这样的”

吴哲晗端着酒杯起身慢慢来到了许佳琪身边抚摸她的秀发闭眼闻着她的发香。

“深夜下属跟上司一起坐车回家，不管你回不回去公司里的新一轮话题又会上来。这个她们亲眼看到的可不向上次那样喽。三人成虎到时候你的工作还不知道能不能保得住。”

至此许佳琪才认识到了这位总裁的腹黑恐怖，还一步步的引诱到她的魔窟。

"那你要我怎么做？

“做我的奴，你现在恨我没关系我会把你调教好的”

吴哲晗将红酒一饮而尽吻上了呆滞在原地里许佳琪的唇。

鲜红的液体和湿润的津液在舌尖的带动下百转千回，醉人的香味渗进齿缝中流向更深的喉咙。

“唔...吴总...”

许佳琪被吻的直不起身子两眼水汪汪，整个腰身悬挂在吴哲晗的臂弯中，很难自身控制站稳。而且被霸道的总裁吻 的丝毫没有反抗之力。

“嘘，这里只有主人没有上司。”

红酒顺利如数的进入胃中。许佳琪感觉一股燥热感在小腹油然而生，内在的欲望映得外在的小脸一片绯红，下面的底裤仅仅是在亲吻下就不自觉的溢出腻滑的爱液。

吴哲晗抬起许佳琪的下巴看着她情窦欲开的表情，不禁伸出自己的拇指在她的嘴中搅动，轻轻摩挲着刮在口腔舌苔内壁感受着里面的嫩滑软肉。

“吸它”

舌肉卷起紧贴这跟骨节分明的拇指，上颚配合嘴里的吸力，仿佛正在舔舐一根身下早就坚挺的幻肢。每一个味蕾紧密的贴着拇指的前端，好似真的能吸出什么汁液。吮吸了一会的手指本就白皙，这下在口水的包裹下更是白的发光。

其余四根修长的手指抚摸着许佳琪的下颚线一路来到脖子后面的敏感地带。手指轻轻擦过去都泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

再这样充满爱欲的抚摸下，这让许佳琪的身体更加的敏感起来。嘴里呜咽着被拇指堵住的呻吟。她的手臂不由自主的攀上了吴哲晗的西服，身体和意志正在慢慢的接受这种调教。说不出来的舒爽双腿都发着颤。此刻只想将爱欲释放出来，但吴哲晗的调教怎么仅会如此况且还是和这个奴的第一次。

“把衣服全脱了。”

吴哲晗的命令好似有种神奇的魔力，无可抵抗的差距让许佳琪没有了任何抵抗的念头乖乖的把衣物脱下赤裸着身子跪在她的面前。

“屁股抬高点。”

主人的命令立即执行，许佳琪挺起了翘臀分开白嫩的细腿，整个流水的阴户一览无余的展示在吴哲晗面前。这个姿势极其的羞耻，但内心又爽到了极点。在主人的炙热目光下只关注与自己真是美好。至此许佳琪在不知不觉中彻底的服拜在吴哲晗的脚下，觉得主人就是自己的全部。

吴哲晗从一个精致的黑色箱子里选了一根可初级调教的流苏散鞭，蹲下一手摸上了许佳琪泛有光泽的粉穴，轻轻一刮粘粘在手指上不少的淫水。

随机放到许佳琪深埋的脸庞前让她抬头舔掉自己的蜜汁。

“骚奴，尽然偷偷流了这么多水，该罚！”

吴哲晗的细尖高跟鞋踩在大理石的地板上发出清脆的声响，许佳琪此刻则是心中绷紧了一根弦，主人会怎么惩罚自己？那种好奇又害怕期待的 内心导致整个身体瑟瑟发抖。

啪的一声，同样清脆的鞭响出现在了许佳琪洁白的背上，好在散鞭的着力点不是那样的集中故而不会出现什么明显的鞭痕。但那种疼痛酥麻的复杂感觉不是一个词就能说清的。

“啊！主人......”

由于散鞭的力气着实不小，惊的许佳琪一声轻呼不禁喊出了声。

“这就疼了？”

啪又是一下打在了许佳琪的左腰侧上同样发出了清脆的响声。

“...唔...”

真是 明明打在身上为什么却爽在心里，打的越狠爽点越能被激发出来，本就一直在孜孜不倦的分泌爱液的小穴间更是能达到一波高潮。饥渴难耐张着嘴的粉嫩处正在一张一合的翕动着等耐着快感的袭来。

吴哲晗把许佳琪腿间愈发肿胀的私处看在眼里。打了几鞭后甚至还流出了更多的淫水，真是个吸引人的无底深渊。

诱人的M就跪在自己身前求操，作为一个S当然有义务去释放她的欲望，但是到达高潮的路有千千万万条。今天就来点特殊的。

吴哲晗干脆把西装领带扯了下来，不知是这房间的气温太热还是她也真的沉浸在了这个主奴游戏中。

啪！这次的鞭子不是打在背部而是准确无误又很有力道的拍打在了许佳琪露出的粉穴上 ，突然受到的刺激引起花瓣的一阵紧缩，那些透明的汁水却更加源源不断的往外涌出。

“啊！主人...疼...”

许佳琪的手指蜷缩在地板上一阵颤抖，扭动着腰肢似要逃离。吴哲晗见状干脆直接反着坐在了她的身上，面对丰满的臀部更加方便的挥动手中的散鞭，一下又一下狠狠的打在红肿的阴户上，每一条黑色皮质流苏上都沾满了飞溅的水渍。

S虐阴的快感大概就是看着M酸麻难忍却又逃不出自己的控制被牢牢压在身下无法反抗纵而为所欲为的心理，吴哲晗光看着许佳琪愈来愈颤抖的阴部而滴落在地上的一片水渍， 感受着她嘴里细碎的呜咽与呻吟。浑身颤抖到了极致，当然能感觉的出来许佳琪即将要高潮了。

在这份爱与痛上又加了一层快乐。右手不停的挥边，本来抚摸腰际的左手也五指 张开打在许佳琪雪白的臀肉上双重痛苦加倍快乐。

许佳琪感觉阵阵酥麻随着大力的抽动快感爬升至脊柱蔓延全身，使她连呻吟都染上黏腻的鼻音，真是要将人逼疯的架势，在这般猛烈的攻势下，终于忍不住的叫出了声，浑身痉挛哆嗦着，穴里喷射出大量的爱液直接玩到潮吹。射在地板上都溅了自己一脸身，而那苍白的小脸上留下的泪痕不知是哭是笑，强烈快感下四肢无力的快要晕倒。

而吴哲晗也在这次的调教中得到了比以往都不同的满足感。

她搂过许佳琪的细腰抱起将到瘫倒在地上的M。过来吻上了她的额头。真是后悔怎么和许佳琪这么晚才认识，但是没关系幸好还是让她遇到了。

今晚的游戏已经结束，以后会慢慢通过不同的技法来把她调教成自己的极品私奴。

END


End file.
